callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Ghosts
Call of Duty: Ghosts – 10 część Call of Duty (licząc "ważniejsze" produkcje) wyprodukowana przez Infinity Ward, Neversoft i Raven Software. Wyszła ona na PC, XBOX 360, PS3, XBOX ONE, PS4. Fabuła Stacja ODIN (stacja kosmiczna USA wyposażona w rakiety) zostaje przejęta siłą przez kosmonautów Federacji (sojuszu złożonego ze wszystkich krajów latynowskich). NASA udaje się zniszczyć ODINA, ale siły Federacji zdążyły zniszczyć dużą część USA. 10 lat później grupy ocalałych zwalczają cały czas patrole Federacji. Wśród nich są Elias i jego synowie: Hesh i Logan oraz ich pies Riley. Elias wysyła swoich synów na misję do "Ziemi Niczyich" - miejsca w kompletnej ruinie oraz kontrolowanego przez wojska Federacji. Znajdują tam członka oddziału Duchów - działających po cichu komandosów, Ajaxa , którego torturował niejaki Rorke - były członek Duchów. Później spotykają oni dwóch członków Duchów - Merrick'a i Keegan'a . Razem z nimi idą śladem Rorke'a i znajdują prawie martwego Ajaxa. Wymieniają parę słów i Ajax umiera, a nasza czwórka się ewakuuje. Elias opowiada synom o duchach i o Rorke'u. Elias jest przywódcą Duchów. Przed uderzeniem ODINA Elias razem z Ajaxem, Merrickiem i Rorkiem zostali wysłani do Caracas - stolicy Federacji(obecnie to stolica Wenezueli, z którą USA nie utrzymuje dobrych kontaktów). Wtedy Rorke był przywódcą Duchów. W Caracas chcieli oni schwytać przywódcę Federacji, lecz on zalał całe miasto zabijając około połowy cywiliów aby go nie schwytano. Po Duchy przyleciała ewakuacja, lecz żołnierze Federacji zestrzelili śmigłowiec i ugrzązł on. Rorke'a przygnieźdźiło i gdyby Elias go nie przytrzymał upadł by on do wody, lecz to co na niego spadło nie pozwalało go podciągnąć więc Elias go puścił. Za to Rorke pałał żądzą zemsty na Duchach. Federacja go złamała i zaczął dla niej pracować. Elias powiedział, że Logan i Hesh są gotowi przystąpić do Duchów. Tak też się stało. Wysłał on ich do paru miejsc razem z Keeganem i Merrickiem aby niszczyli ważne dla Federacji obiekty jak np. statek z ważnymi surowcami czy platforma wiertnicza na Antarktydzie. Pewnego razu Rorke ze swoimi pobratymcami zaatakował Duchy w ich kryjówce. Zabił on Eliasa ale reszcie udało się uciec. Potem Duchy zgłosiły się do reszty Amerykańskich oddziałów. Odeparli oni parę ataków i przystąpili atak na centrum dowodzenia LOKI, gdzie znajdował się Rorke i większość oddziałów Federacji nękających USA. Czołgami wkroczyli na teren centrum dowodzenia i niszczyli jego elementy. Hesh i Logan gonili ewakuacyjącego się Rorke'a. W końcu wsiadł on do pociągu a oni za nim. Tymczasem NASA atakowało LOKI. Zdobyli ją i zaczęli ostrzeliwać oddziały Federacji na terenie centrum dowodzenia. Ostrzelili też pociąg w którym byli Rorke, Hesh i Logan. Zleciał on do wody. Stamtąd Logan wyciągnął Hesha. Leżeli bezsilni i bezbronni na plaży. Przez krótkofalówkę usłyszeli, że Federacja się wycofuje. Zdawało im się, że Rorke się utopił, lecz on wyszedł z wody, wziął Logana za rękę i zaczął go ciągnąć. Logan nie miał siły, by się bronić, Hesh też nie miał siły by wstać i pomóc bratu. Wyginięcie Wyginięcie to nowy tryb rozgrywki, który nie pojawił się w żadnej poprzedniej części Call of Duty. Polega on na niszczeniu roji kryptyd (które są przez wielu graczy błędnie nazywane kosmitami). Oczywiście w tym zajęciu przeszkadzają nam kryptydy, za których zabijanie otrzymujemy pieniądze (jak w Zombies). Za pieniądze możemy zakupić różne bronie leżące na ziemi/oparte o coś, amunicję, pomoce typu działka, jak i również różne pułapki (np. włączyć ogrodzenie elektryczne lub pułapkę ogniową). Roje rozwiercamy wiertłem. Przed rozgrywką możemy wybrać uzbrojenie, czyli pomoce typu działko, rodzaj amunicji, pistolet oraz klasę. Rozgrywka dzieli się na epizody. W każdym z nich mamy określony cel. Jak na razie są dwa epizody (z czego jeden w DLC), ale ma być ich w tej grze jeszcze trzy. Lista epizodów: Point of Contact, Nightfall, Mayday (zapowiedziany, narazie niedostępny) 'Przypisy' http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=hm63uZi13i0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zxnx3W-HA18 - oficjalny Trailer http://www.modernwar.pl/call-of-duty-ghosts-gameplay-na-zywo.html - gameplay z Call of Duty Ghosts http://www.modernwar.pl/demko-technologiczne-call-of-duty-ghosts-w-dzungli.html - demo Technologicze http://www.modernwar.pl/spoiler-stacja-kosmiczna-odin-zaatakuje-usa-w-call-of-duty-ghosts.html - ciekawostka Galeria Ghost1.jpg| Ghost11.jpg Ghost67t.jpg Ghost888.jpg Ciekawostki *Początkowo miał on zostać wydany zamiast Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Gra miała się nazywać Call of Duty: Phantom. *To pierwsza część Call of Duty w której jest tryb przetrwania z kosmitami. *To drugie Call of Duty od Modern Warfare 1 w którym główny przeciwnik nie ginie na końcu gry. Pierwszym jest World At War. *Niektórzy gracze nienawidzą tej cześci Call of Duty ponieważ ta gra ma wysokie wymagania. Kategoria:Gry